


A Christmas surprise

by Larryforever2018



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baker Harry, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Harry owns a bakery, Harry wants a kitten, Louis Brithday, Louis finally gives in, M/M, Marketing director Louis, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9032135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryforever2018/pseuds/Larryforever2018
Summary: For months harry has been begging louis to get a kitten but louis always says no but after six months louis gives in and takes Harry to an pet adoption agency to get a kitten.this might be the best present harry has asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in third person

Third person pov:

"Please Louis." Harry begged for the millionth time.

Harry has been bugging Louis for the last six months about wanting a kitten but every time Louis has said no because they are alot to take care of and shed all over the place but what Harry doesn't know is that Louis is actually taking him to the pet adoption place after work today.

"No Harry there to much of a responsibility and we work unreasonable hours."

"I only work five hours so that's bull." Harry fought back fuming angrily.

Louis felt horrible lying to Harry but he wanted it to be a surprise when he brings the love of his life to the agency.

"Love, please don't me mad at me, it's Christmas eve." Louis says softly.

"Well Merry Christmas eve to me." Harry says glumly.

"I"ll see you at four when I get off." Louis says giving Harry a kiss on the forehead.

"I don't understand why your even working on Christmas eve." He pointed out.

"Because Simon wants me to finish this account before the first." Louis explains

Louis works for a CEO company called Cowell associates and he was head of his marketing company and he loved it and it paid well and if it wasn't for this job they wouldn't be living in there beautiful home right now.

"Love you, see you at four." Louis says and walks out the door.

He reaches the company in no time and walks in being greeted

"Good afternoon Mr. Tomlinson here is the rest of your folders and Mr. Cowell wanted me to let you know he won't be in today." She explains.

"Okay thank you Danielle." Louis says politely and leaves to his office.

Louis was busy working on the account for a Mr. Payne when Danielle came in.

"Can i help you with something Danielle?" He asks.

"Yes, your husband is on line 2." She replies.

"Ok thank you." Louis says as Danielle nodded and walked out.

Louis answered Harry's call wondering what his husband wanted.

"Hey love, you okay?" Louis asked his husband concerned.

"I'm alright Lou, i just wanted to let you know i had to go in to work for a few hours some orders got messed up and i have to fix them so if you got home before me i didn't want you to worry." Harry explains knowing his husband always worried about him.

"Okay i hope you are home by 4 i have a surprise for you." Louis admitted.

"Really? What is it?" Harry asked coyly.

"Nice try you'll find out in an hour." Louis says laughing.

"Okay love you Lou."

"Love you too, bye." Louis hung up and got back to work

Four was nearing and Louis finally got done with the account.He emailed the information to Mr Cowell and sat back and sighed in relief.Now it was time to see if Harry was at home.

Louis put his coat, beanie and gloves on.He shut the light off to hos office and walked out but greeted Danielle on the way out.

"Have a Merry Christmas Mr. Tomlinson." Danielle greeted.

"You too and enjoy your New years." he says and walks off to his car before he took off he texted Harry.

Hey haz are you home?

No im at the bakery just pick me up here x

Okay xo

Louis drove the fifteen-minutes to the bakery to pick harry up and he was excited to see how harry reacts to his surprise. He pulls up and sees Harry locking the bakery doors.

"Hey sexy want a ride?" Louis teases.

"Sorry I'm waiting for my sexy husband to pick me up." Harry smirks back.

"He sexy huh, i bet I'm more sexier than he his." Louis says playing along.

"Hmm perhaps your right." Harry says climbing into the front seat.

"Did you get everything back to normal?" Louis asks.

"Yes, except we have extra biscuits and flour." Harry laughs.

Louis pulls out a black blind-fold so harry could cover his eyes.

"Put this on." Louis says.

"Lou, i didn't know you were into that kind of thing." Harry teases.

"Haz, just out it on." Louis says blushing.

"Okay,okay." Harry retorts.

Louis made sure harry couldn't see anything and drove to the pet store. He parked his range rover and got out to help harry out of the car.

"Can i take this thing off now." Harry asked, complaining.

"Ok ready?" I asked.

He nodded. I pulled the blindfold off. Harry looked dumbfounded.

"Louis why are we had a pet adoption place is this a cruel joke your playing on me?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm giving in we're here to get a kitten i think having another family member to the Tomlinson family."

"I agree." Harry says with a gleam in his eye. Hmm wonder what that meant. Louis thought.

"Well lets go adopt our furry kid." Louis says dragging Harry in.

They stepped in and a chubby blonde woman with glasses greeted them.

"Hi, welcome to the pet agency are you just looking or are you here to adopt?" She asked with a kind voice.

"Adopt." Harry replies simply.

"Kitten or puppy?"

"Kitten."

"Okay the cats and kitten area is through the double doors on the right when you find one let me know and we'll let you get acquainted in the small room afterwards."she explains.

Harry and Louis went through the double doors and saw different variety of kittens from black ones to White ones and tan ones.they were all so cute.

"Cant we take them all home?" Harry asked smiling down at them.

"Definitely not." And harry pouts.

"See any you like?" Louis asks.

He shakes is head no.

Harry goes around and sticks his hands through the cages and the kitten happily played with him but he couldn't find the one he wanted until harry came to a halt he came to a kitten that was a long haired light brown color with blue eyes.Shes was very cute.

"Awe Louis i want her

"Awe Louis i want her." He says happily.

"Okay and it looks like she is a British Cheshire kitten and she is four months old." Louis told him.

Louis went out to the lady to tell her they had found there kitten once he came back he saw the cutest thing harry was playing and talking to her but she looked a little scared.

"Oh you picked a good one.she hasn't been here long someone found her under there porch and brought her in about a month ago." She explains as they listened.

She took the kitten out of the cage and they followed her to the small room.

"This will give you a chance to see if she trusts you and if she will get along with you as well."

The lady left and Louis and harry just stared down at the small creature. She stared at them and made little steps toward Harry when he sat down on the floor.

"Its okay pretty girl, I won't hurt you." Harry cooed at her.

She finally came over and harry brought her up into his muscular arms.she nuzzled his neck and started purring.

"She likes me."

"I see."

"Won't you hold her." Harry suggested.

"Sure." And Harry handed her over.

The small Cheshire kitten sniffed at Louis for quite awhile and meowed after seconds and started purring in his arms.

"She likes you as well." Harry says happily to his husband.

Th lady came back ten-minutes later to Louis and Harry playing with her.

"I see she trusts and likes you." The woman stated smiling.

They nodded.

The woman got their paperwork together and Louis filled them out.

"Okay the total for her is £40."

They gave her the cash as she handed over the kitten who was now placed in the cat carrier.

"Have a wonderful holiday." The woman says.

"You too." They responded back.

Louis and Harry left with smiles on there faces and headed home with the small carrier placed on Harrys' lap.

They went to the town pet shop and bought a collar, cat bed, kitten chow, kitty litter and pan along with some toys.Louis shook his head at his husband thinking the kitten need all that.They got rung up and went home.

They arrived home and still had to name the new addition.

"So what should we name her?" Louis asks Harry who was holding the small kitten.

"How about lily?" Louis suggested.

"No."

"Snowbelle."

"No."

"Fluffy."

"No."

"Then i don't know Harry." Louis says giving up.

Harry thinks for a minute and a name comes to him.

"How about Callie." Harry suggests.

"That's perfect." Louis says smiling.

"Do you like the name Callie." Harry spoke to the kitten who meowed in return.

"Well i guess she likes the name." Louis says.

It was dinner time so Harry fixed Chicken Fajitas for dinner and soon night fall came.

"Louis could you give Callie her food." Harry called from the bedroom.

"Sure but what are you doing in there?" Louis asks his husband curiously.

"Nothing that concerns you." Harry tells him. 

"If you say so."

Harry goes out with two presents wrapped in a bow with snowman wrapping paper covering it and sets by Louis.

"I got you two presents, one for your birthday and one for Christmas." Harry explains.

"Haz, you didn't have to do that, but I got you something other than the kitten." Louis explains as the kitten is laying by Louis feet.

"Yes I did have to do that, you only turn 25 once."Harry expresses.

Harry handed Louis his two gifts and Louis opened them right away one was a Manchester United hoodie that Louis has been wanting and another one was the pair of vans he was looking at in the store.

"haz, this is too much." Louis says in awe.

"It's fine I make enough from the bakery now shush." He says bringing Louis into a loving kiss.

"Alright I'll give you your last one. he says, giving the big present to Harry.

Harry tore the paper away and looked at his gift teary-eyed.It was the Green bay packers hoodie he been eyeing at the mall for a few months but the love of his life had bought it for him.

"Lou, this- thank you so much." He says giving Louis a hug.

Harry threw away the paper while Louis turned the fireplace on. Harry came back out with some hot cocoa and for the rest of the night they watched Christmas movies with their new addition laying in Harry's lap and they couldn't been more happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Merry Christmas and New Year. Let me know what u thnk


End file.
